


not a word

by dendryllio



Category: Napoleon Dynamite (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Locker Room, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you. Swear to God I will.”“I would never.”“Good.”
Relationships: Don Moser/Male Reader, Don Moser/Reader
Kudos: 3





	not a word

**Author's Note:**

> tw for homophobic slurs
> 
> enjoy if ur reading my self indulgent bullshit for some ungodly reason

“I may be stupid in classes, but I’m not oblivious, fag.”

You found yourself cornered as you exited the gym shower, Don’s large athletic frame boxing you in against the wall. His forearms were resting against the cool white tile on either side of your head and he was leaning down to meet your eyes with his own cool grey ones.

You had taken a longer shower than you were used to, gym was your last period this year and it felt nice to relax under the hot stream of water after running laps and playing kickball long after the others had left for home. You hadn’t expected Don to stay late.

“W-what are you talking about, Don?” You stuttered out meekly, trying to find confidence that you knew you didn’t have in you.

“You know what I’m talking about.” The blonde man scowled, and you couldn’t deny the things it did to your towel-clad body. “I see the way you stare at me when we’re changing. You may think you’re good at hiding your queerness, but you’re not. Fucking fairy.” 

You winced slightly at the insult. It was true, you had thought you were perceived as straight by everyone else. 17 years of being in the closet had raised your confidence levels of not being outed. The only times you had been called gay slurs were just from being bullied in general, not  _ because _ you were gay.

There was no point in denying it. Don was going to beat you to a pulp and out you to everyone and you couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Fine. I’m a fairy. Just get it over with.”

You were expecting a fist to the face, a knee to the balls, an elbow to the stomach. Not… 

Don surged forward, smashing your lips together fiercely. You squeaked loudly, frozen in shock and unable to do anything but take what the blonde was giving you.

The kiss was rough, all tongue and teeth and pent up teenage repressed homosexual rage and when Don pulled back you just stared at each other, both in awe. The wet messy friction had left you semi-hard under your towel and you hoped the jock couldn’t feel it against his thigh.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you. Swear to God I will.”

“I would never.”

“Good.”

The two of you were sucking face again and you were lifted off your feet, gasping in surprise and wrapping your legs tightly around his waist.

You couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as he mouthed along the length of your acne-scarred jawline, palms kneading your ass through the towel that was about to fall to the floor.

You could feel Don hard against your hip though his basketball shorts, whimpering softly and grinding your own erection against him, hoping he would get the message.

He did.

Before you knew it, your towel was long gone and Don’s frankly huge cock had been pulled out over the waistband of his shorts and you were rutting against each other, your own prick leaking against his and sweetening the slide oh so deliciously.

“Don,  _ Don,  _ this feels so good,” you cried softly into his neck and he grunted in reply, bucking harder against you.

Neither of you lasted long, you coming all over Don’s toned abdomen with a whiny shout and Don spurting over your flat stomach a moment after, hot spray of liquid accompanied by a drawn out groan.

“Not a word, faggot.”

“Not a word, Don.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, kudos is appreciated, peace & love !


End file.
